fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adara Carmine
Adara Carmine 'is a mage who belongs to the guild Fairy Tail. Originally hailing from Clover Town, she quickly moved to Magnolia Town and has lived there ever since. Appearance Adara is a tall, and slim mage with blue eyes. She sports blond hair that goes down to her waist, with bangs that cover sections of her forehead. She is usually seen wearing her hair down, with two small pigtails on her head. Her usual attire consists of silver armor with sections of blue that covers section of her body, with black stockings that go up to her mid-thigh. Adara wears boots that go up to her mid-calf. Adara's guild mark is located on left shoulder, and it is usually hidden by her shoulder armor. This is why it is painted on in blue. Personality Adara is down-to-business and strightforward. She'll tell you what she thinks of you without batthing her lashes, it runs in her family for sure. This could be basically all of her personality, besides the fact that sometimes she has a soft spot for her friends and for her guild members. She's a stereotypical Fairy Tail Member. Adara could be the most confident person you may know, but she's not just confident in herself. She's confident in her friends and in her guild members. She's a total hot heat, and she challenged everyone, and everything, to a battle if she gets the chance. She may be a bit too cocky about her skills, but at least Adara's heart is in the right place. History Not much is truly known about her history, all is known is that Adara was born in Clover Town and she generally had a happy childhood. This was until she and her parents quickly moved away though, the reason still remains unknown to her. This is when they were attacked by bandits. The attack unleashed her magical powers, and she managed to defeat some. The rest killed her parents and ran away with all of their belongings. Some travelers found her, and took her back to Magnolia. She joined Fairy Tail, and has been training ever since. It's been a bumpy road for her, but she has managed to weather the storm and make some friends along the way. Magic and Abilities 'Requip: The Knight '(換装 ザ・ナイト ''Kansō Za Naito): Requip is Adara' signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip, which she shares with Erza Scarlet, is called 'The Knight. '''It allows her to requip various magical armours which give her different magical abilities. 'Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Adara is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Adara is capable of using her swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which can make her deadlier in close melee combat or, when combined with her. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Adara possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are very advanced. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the weapons that her Requip provides, which includes swords, short swords, axes, lances and staffs (among others). Adara has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. Enhanced Speed: Adara's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Adara possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects (Mainly her swords) many times her own size and weight. Equipment Adara owns many different types of armors and swords, below are a list of her favorite and known armors and swords. Carmine Armor: This is Adara's casual armor. It is one of a kind, hence being called Carmine Armor. This armor sports a silver breatplate with detailed blue markings that goes across in a wide 'm'. It has a neck guard that can be used to cover her mouth, hence the little holes for breathing. The armor has one shoulder outlined with gold, while the other shoulder is left open. *'Kogane Sword': A golden sword with a brown handle and a weighted tip that is gold as well. This is her go-to-sword that she uses when she is wearing her Carmine Armor. Valkyrie Armor: This armor is mostly red in color, with the exception of her breastplate and helmet. The breastplate is black and it barely covers her stomach, only covering her breasts. Adara wears a skirt that mostly covers the back of her, it being shorter in the front. It is red in color, with yellow on the bottom. She wears brown sandals, with a silver band covering the top of her foot. Her helmet is silver, and it has wings sticking out of each side. Adara's hair is seen loosely braided in this armor, tied with a dark blue band. *'Punishment of the Winds:' A sword that is greenish in color, with a gold color. It looked like a crystal, due to the patterns that don the blade. *'Wind Magic: '''This armor grants Adara the ability to attack her foes with wind. **'Wind Blast': Adara vertically swipes her sword, generating a scythe-shaped blast of wind. **'Wind Beam': Adara fires a beam of wind heading towards her opponent from the tip of her sword. 'Warrior Empress Armor:' This armor is mostly light bronze in color, with gold accents that cover her breastplate and gloves. This armor covers her entire body except for her head. It has a skirt, and the outer layer is made of a blue leather-like cloth. Underneath is black, and it is a lighter cloth than the leather above it. This is her most defenive armor, and is only used when she is being overpowered by her opponent. Though it has some offensive abilities, it is like a shield for Adara. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail, with her bangs slightly braided. She dons a small blue crown that frames her bangs. *'Admantite Sword:' A sword that is blue in color, with a silver outline and glowing markings on the inside. The handle is silver, with bronze accents. The weighted tip is silver with a bronze outline. 'Piercing Armor: This armor is mostly a purple color, with white and golden accents. Her breastplate is purple, and it is outlined in gold. It doesn't cover her stomach, a white cloth is underneath it. The armor has large shoulders that extend outward and meet at a point, it is purple with golden markings. Her helmet covers most of her forehead as well as her bands, it is purple with wings sticking outward. Her hair is braided, tied together with a white bow. The shorter section of her hair is also braided in the front, and it is tied together with a white band. *'Piercing Lance: '''A mixture between a polearm and a lance, this is a deadly weapon. It is silver with gold on the bottom, and a long handle that ends with a point. Even though it contains no magical properties, it is her strongest non-magical weapon. *'Dagger: 'This armor also has a small dagger that is attatched to the left side of her armor. It is silver and it has bronze markings all long the blade. The handle is brown with a gold weighted tip. 'Ice Empress Armor: 'This armor is mostly blue and white, the blue sections almost looking ice-like. Her breastplate is blue and it doesn't cover her stomach, a light purple cloth covers some of her stomach. The armor has ice-like sections of blue that don on her thighs, and it is outlined by golden armor that portrudes outward. There is a blue and gold headpiece that sticks upward, and it is connected to a white piece of armor that frames the outside of her face. Adara's hair is seen down in this armor, though it is usually seen flowing behind her in this armor. *'Ice Swords: '''These swords can both be pulled out of her gloves, there is a compartment that makes it easy for her to store both of her medium sized swords. They are silver in color with blue accents that don the blade and the handle. *Ice Magic:' This armor grants Adara the ability to attack her foes with ice. **'Ice Slash: Adara slashes her blade in an x-like formation, generating a beam of ice that heads towards her target. **'Ice Break: '''Adara points her swords at the opponent, and it generates many lances of ice that home in on the opponent . 'Reaper Armor: 'Despite the title, this armor isn't as scary as it sounds, it's the weapon you need to watch you for. The breastplate is white and it is outlined by gold. The shoulders are white as well, and it is outlined by gold as well. This armor has a skirt with hip armor on the outside that is white with golden accents. The gloves are white on the top, and it is black underneath. In this armor, Adara's hair is tied back in a low ponytail. Some of her hair frames her face while her bangs are left untouched. *'Reaper: A weapon that is black in color and resembles a large axe. It has a long handle, so at first it looks like a very large stave. The part where the axe meets that handle there is a pink bow, and it makes it look less scary than it actually is. When Adara is using the axe, it gives of a ghostly red color. It deals great damage, though, it takes up a lot of magical power. **'Reaper's Slash: '''Adara swipes the axe across the opponent, leaving a red mark that later explodes with great magical power. 'Robe of the Dancing Sun:: This armor is make entirely of cloth and leather, so it's not very protectant. Though, it doesn't use up as much magical power as her other armors do. It's breastplate is much like a Samurai Warrior's, and a white skirt with sun and flower patterns flows out underneath. Adara's hair is tied back with a large bow with golden accents, and her bangs and other loose pieces of hair frame her face *'Zantetsuken: '''A classic katana, it has a leather wrapped handle. Though, there is something rather bizarre about this katana. It can cut through almost anything, yes, that's what is so special about this katana. Even if it's sheathed it's still very dangerous. This is why she paired it with an armor that doesn't take up much magical power. That's because this katana can take up massive amounts of magical power, that's why it's very powerful. Sheathed, it's dangerous. Unsheathed, deadly. 'Black Feather Armor: This armor is her most offensive armor, and it's mainly black with a few sections of red. The breastplate is black, with a few sections of red outlining the breastplate. The skirt starts out as plate, but then it slowly turns into cloth. Her helmet is black, with a few red accents along the front. There are feathers that extends outwards and are a red to purple ombre color. Adara's hair is left down in this armor, and her bangs are left down as well. One strand of her hair is braided and it is tied together with a small white tie. *'''Sword of the Lost Souls: '''This is what makes her armor her most offensive armor she has. The sword is taller than her, and it is by far bigger her than her in width as well. The blade is silver and it slightly curves in. The handle is black with glowing red markings. The sword doesn't stop there, there's actually more sword if you go past the handle. The sword got it's name because if you put your ear up to the markings you can hear the faint whispers of wandering souls. Category:Mage